los 3 caballeros
by Aa-09-Zz
Summary: Vidrios rotos!...siete años de mala suerte...acaso...¿eres supertisioso?
1. Chapter 1

hola!!!...me anime, y pulico está historia nueva espero que les guste!

rviews!

* * *

Negro, oscuridad, eso era lo que mandan Bouchie sentía en ese momento, debía proteger al bebe si no… 

-. Detente.- le suplicaba Hana.- dámelo…es mío y solo mío, tú no debes cargar con está carga.- mientras miraba a la mujer.-

-. No es ninguna carga para mí…sabes…el nos encontrara.- mientras trataba de seguir el paso por la calles de Paris.

Paris 1989, ese era la época en donde dos sombras y un bebe se veían en las calles, con lluvia relámpagos, y muchas dificultades, enfrentaban las mujeres para llegar a su destino.

-. Mi hermana murió…- cortaba el silencio Bouchie.- y solo ha dejado a un bebe…- mientras llegaban a un callejón.-

-. Lo mejor será que se crié aquí… nadie lo sabrá, además yo ha eh conseguido el trabajo aquí.- Respondía Hana.- Madan es hora de la despedida no cree.

-. Si…solo dame unos minutos…- apreciando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.- tú serás rebelde igual que ella…pero serás de un gran corazón igual que el…

Tus ojos son especiales por su color, todos querrán pero tus los odiaras, cuando llegue el momento de tú regreso serás alguien digno, porque desde este momento tu has nacido en cuna de oro, y aunque te traiga…te prometo que entrenaras para ser fuerte como tu padre santo…- miraba al bebe que dormía placidamente.- pero nunca pierdas la sensibilidad de tú madre, ya que ella te protegerá al igual que tu padre...

-. Ya es hora…decía mientras veía luces prendidas.- es hora…Cual será el nombre de la criatura…-

-. Toma…- decía entregándole el bebe.- esté será su nombre…no lo pronuncies…las paredes oyen.-

-. Tienes razón….- decía mientras entraba.- espero que el no sepa de nada.

-. El cree que murió…y le dimos un cadáver falso…así que no hay nada porque preocuparse…aún.- mientras desaparecía por arte de magia.-

-. Espero solo que tú pequeño…seas igual de talentoso que tú padre…- perdiéndose en el orfanato, el cual también desapareció.

-. _Buenos días jóvenes de hoy…le traemos la noticia relevante de la semana y es que de nuevo se han cometido robos…y nadie sabe quien es…esperemos que eso no arruine el regreso a la vacaciones y que…-_ fue apagado el radio molesto como el le decía, se levanto con el pelo hecho una maraña y fue directamente al baño.

Nombre: Inuyasha Taisho, hermano menor de Sesshomaru, un híbrido por excelencia, rico, dueños del 52 de las empresas Taisho, ego maniático, fan Nº uno de la guitarra, sociable, bromista, mal perdedor mide 1,78 cabello plateado corto ojos dorados, piel perfecta, y soltero…

Ese es nuestro chico, estudia en la academia Real de Demonios, y porque no, el era perfecto, claro cuando se hablaba de poderes, de resto era muy torpe y muy despistado, nacido en cuna de oro, criado de la peor manera, niño mimado, que se podría esperar, de un chico nacido en tales condiciones, y es que desde pequeño el obtiene lo que quiere.

Al lado se veía ya un arreglado ejecutivo con traje de Armani de color negro con corbata azul, así el era el más perfecto de los dos, Sesshomaru-

Hermano mayor de Inuyasha, tutor del, Rico y sobre todo elegante con clase, admirado por muchos por se justo, inteligente, talentoso en muchas áreas, sobre todo en la Financiera, claro era un joven innato, nadie lo negaba…el típico chico Japonés con vida monotema.

Si…este es el segundo chico…patético, Ricos, inteligentes, agradables, tontos, mujeriegos, y sobre todo valiente, según se decía por allí.

El joven menor apenas tenía 19 mientras que el mayor 23, increíble, ambos aparentaban más o menos dependiendo de la situación dada.

En la cocina se encontraba su fiel ama de llaves Kaede, una hechicera loca de atar, ella los había cuidado desde que sus padres murieron, lastima, pena, y alegrías habían pasado juntos, eran una pequeña familia.-

-. Inuyasha podrías dejar de hacer eso….- mientras lo pinchaba con un tenedor.- no seas impaciente.-

-. Lo siento Kaede…pero para la próxima no me quites la mano.- decía en tono molesto.-

-. Sabes que no me gusta que prueben la comida estando yo cocinándola aún…dime, ya bajara tú hermano.- pegunto.-

-. Si…es señor perfecto ya bajara mientras comía un pan tostado.-

-. No le digas eso…solo porque tú seas desordenado no significa que el también lo sea.- mientras veía a Sesshomaru entrar.- Tú…sabes llegaste muy tarde donde estabas y con quien.-

-. Que forma tan directa de peguntar.- respondió Sesshomaru.- estaba en un disco.-

-. Sabes que no me gusta que estés allí después del incidente de la chica del embarazo precoz…pudiste haber sido el padre de la pobre criatura.-

-. Sabes que no tengo pensado tener hijos aún…- mientras miraba a su hermano.- no mientras tenga a este…

-. Oye que te sucede…cual es tú problema…sabes yo me puedo cuidar yo solo.-

-. Claro…Kaede, airee robaron de nuevo…quien Será.- s preguntaba el mayor.-

-. Mis fuentes me dijeron de que un chico había escapado de un orfanato…quizás sea ese chico, quizás busque con que ganarse la vida.-

-. Valla…dime quien te dijo.- pregunto Inuyasha.-

-. Myooga, ese viejo…bueno…sabes el me dijo que el chico ah de tener la misma edad que tú inu…quizás si lo encuentras por ahí se vuelvan amigos dijo.-

-. No creo…- mientras se paraba.- debo irme, cierto monje libidinoso me encargo un pedido muy especial.

-. Bien ve con cuidado…-mientras que lo veía desaparecer por la puerta.-

-. Kaede…mira.- dijo mostrándole el periódico.

-. Niño rico vivo, Heredero de la fortuna Bouchie…- lee Sesshomaru.- es imposible.

-. Nada es imposible…- mientras seguía con sus quehaceres.- lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos…

-. Tienes razón…Tengo ganas de…- quedando pensativo.-

-. Puedes buscarlo pero si lo traes asegurare de que sea educado.- mientras cortaba unos tomates.-

-. Gracias…-

En las calles un chico o chica o dos chicos o chicas se encontraban caminando, uno con un atuendo de una larga bufanda color verde oscuro un sobretodo, de color negro y unos pantalones gastados con zapatos evidentemente viejos pero aún muy bien mantenido, guantes que dejaban ver dedos, y un gorro de color café, su compañero igual, la bufanda vinotinto, y un gorro del mismo color….

-. A que no lo robas a el…- pregunto el segundo.

-. A que sí…solo observa.- moviendo sus manos y haciendo que rodara su cartera eb dirección en donde estaban..-

-.listo….vamonos.- salieron corriendo a un callejón…

Donde nadie se es visto….


	2. Tú yRobas!

* * *

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio solo el de izayoi...gracias por las opiniones, a todos mis fics, me siento verdaderamente apoyada por ustedes, y mas cuando apenas soy una novata aqui en esta pagina, sigue apoyandome que yo seguire escribiendo 

rviews!

* * *

Y ¿Por qué me robas? 

Ella, una rebelde sin causa, amiga incondicional, y por supuesto, sexy en todo momento, así se describía Sango, inteligente bella, sensual, toda mujer debería sentirse así, y si es posible en exceso, muchos dicen que los excesos son malos, pero es preferible se excesiva en está parte porque…la vida da muchas patadas, y realmente uno se debe querer mucho para no cometer locuras, ella había perdido su familia, pero claro vivía de lo que le dejaron sus padres, al momento en el que ella se entero de las muerte de sus padres, se quiso suicidar, para estar con ellos, pero algo la detuvo, y fue su amor por ella y su familia, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de ella, y que hija no quiere eso, se encontraba esperando a su amigo incondicional Inuyasha, este la había ayudado en todo momento doloroso, muchos creían que eran novios por la forma en que se trataban pero no eran los mejores amigos, y porque después de haber pasado tanto juntos.-

-. Al fin…sabes no entiendo como tienes un hermano responsable y tu ser tan…osea X en eso…- esa era su forma de saludar, todas las mañanas era lo mismo.- y es que osea Llamas a Manuela todas las noches y por eso es que necesitas dormir por el gran cansancio.- pregunto.

-. No Sango…sabes que para eso te tengo a ti.- bromeo el chico.- sabes me trasnoche practicando esa técnica con las garras y el fuego…es un poco difícil.- se quejo.

-. Sabes que es muy fácil pero tú eres demasiado perezoso.- le regaño mientras tomaban juntos el camino hacía el centro de la ciudad.- sabes tendrías que hacer lo que yo hago…-

-. Hacer ejercicio, y luego hacer pócimas, no gracias.

-. Bueno…oye leíste el artículo de la mañana de hoy.- pregunto un tanto emocionada.- Niño rico vivo, Heredero de la fortuna Bouchie….es impresionante.-

-. No le veo lo interesante…- comento mientras seguían el paso ambos.-

-. Eres un idiota cierto.- miro a su compañero.- los Bouchie son grandes personas, tanto como económica y sentimentalmente hablando…es decir nadie dona todos los días a un hospital de niños, y mucho menos esas grandes cantidades.- menciona un tanto impresionada.

-. Y que tiene…no término de entender…-

-. Veras, solo queda Madan Bouchie y es una señora mayor, se dice que su sobrino sigue vivo.-

-. Ah…es decir yo puede ir a reclamar la fortuna esa y pasarme por su sobrino.- sugirió Inuyasha.-

-. No seas tan inocente Inuyasha.- parando las fantasías de su amigo.- los Bouchie tienen ciertos rasgos que los hacen únicos.-

-. Y se puede saber cuales son esos rasgos.-

-. Bueno….según a mi no me han dicho la hermana de esta señora era de ojos Azules, y los Bouchie son de ojos verdes, y su cabello son de un color arena…mientras que el esposo de la señora tenía el pelo castaño…-

-. Este bien ganaste…- mientras llegaban al instituto de arte magia y hechicería.-

El gran majestuoso edificio, era hermoso a la vista, y más si entrabas, su bella arte japonesa unida con la china, daban un ambiente de paz, no era raro escuchar de este edificio pues todos, tenían algo de magia, y solo algunos no la tenían, y los que tenían poca como Sango podían hacer hechizos encantamientos y otro que otro truco.

-. Buscamos los papeles de inscripción y nos vamos al centro comercial si.- propuso la pele Castaño.

-. Si…-

Entraron y salieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue rápido, y efectivo, ya en estos momentos empezaban las vacaciones para ellos y otros más.

El centro un lugar muy raro para muchos, mucha gente y poca conversa, mucha a las cuales estaban siendo robadas por dos chicos desconocidos para este mundo, y era verdad quien había visto a estos pilluelos antes, nadie, y eso era de que preocuparse.-

-. Sabes…debemos ir a un lugar con más gente…- propuso el chico de bufanda verde.-

-. El centro Comercial…-

-. Si…- mientras ambos desaparecían.

Los chicos no sabían que su futuro estaba a punto de cambiar en tan solo unos minutos.-

Inuyasha y Sango se encontraban caminando, de forma normal, pero el chico se detuvo en una vidriera y junto con el su compañera.-

-. Eh…esos de allí.- dijo el primero de bufanda Verde.-

-. Tienen cara de bobos.- riéndose por lo bajo.- yo a la chica y tú al chico, vale…-

-. Vale…-

-. Inuyasha esos cachorros están muy bonito.- maravillándose con los cachorros.- me regalas uno en mi cumpleaños.- pregunto.

-. Si te portas bien…-mientras sentía una presencia a lo cual no le dio importancia.-

-. Uno.-

-. Dos.-

-. Tres.- dijeron ambos chicos que corrían libremente mientras que los asaltados apenas se deban cuenta de lo sucedido.-

-. Inuyasha atrápalo….- Grito Sango, corriendo en dirección al otro sujeto.

El chico de ojos dorados corría a toda velocidad, mientras que su amiga se encontraba en una desventaja.-

-. Congelado…- grito, haciendo que el sujeto se quedara en el sitio...- ahora revuélveme todo lo que…- se detuvo al ver que el chico era una chica.- tú eres chica…-

Su compañero se encontraba corriendo, Inuyasha corría con todas sus fuerzas pero el chico tenía por alguna extraña razón más velocidad que el, así que como buen sem.-demonio lo primero que se lo ocurrió fue.-

-. Garras de acero…- acertando a su objetivo.-

-. ¿Cual es tú maldito problema?...- pregunto el… ¡la chica! -

-. Eres chica…-

-. Claro tarado o es que tú nunca has visto a una mujer.- mientras se paraba.-

-. Inuyasha…- llamo su amiga.- señor arréstelas…ellas fueron.

-. Lo siento Kas…- dijo una pelirroja.-

-. No hay porque preocuparse…- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.-

-. Bien…ahora al la…-

-. Señor espere…- para la pelirroja.- Déjenos hacer algo…-

-. Si…- dijo la otra.- Ayame…amiga has sido la mejor.- dijo quitándose el gorro dejando caer un hermoso cabello negro.-

-. Tú también lo has sido Kas…-mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.- por eso es que…- mirando a los tres espectadores.- por eso es que debemos irnos.-

-. Si…irnos a un lugar tan…- mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, con Ayame sujetando su mano.- solitario.-

-. Si…pero….-

-. Pero no será hoy…- desapareciendo en una nube de humo color rosa.-

-. Hey…- mientras empezaba de nuevo la persecución.-

-. De la que nos salvamos.- dijeron mientras chocaban con un sujeto Grande y corpulento, las miraba y al instante el hechizo.- quedan arrestadas por estar robando en este centro comercial.- mientras se la llevaba a un lugar verdaderamente solitario.

Horas…minuto…segundos…el Tic Toc del reloj las tenía locas, es decir estaban encerradas en la Cárcel, nadie las iría a buscar, ningún familiar ya que no tenían a nadie en este mundo, solo se tenían el una a la otra.-

-. Han pagado su fianza.- dijo un sujeto.- pueden salir.-

-. Que….- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.-

-. Quien la ha pagado.- pregunto la pelinegra.-

-. Su nueva familia.- dijo mostrándoles a Tres sujetos parados.-

-. ¡Qué hemos hecho!- dijo al momento de hacer un desmayo de mentiras, el cual fue sostenido por su amiga de la infancia.-

-. Así que son ustedes…ya veo.- dijo Sesshomaru reconociéndolas al instante.-

-. Usted.- dijo Kagome.- Ayame…dime el fue al quien le…-

-. Le robamos si.- asintió la chica.- pero no recuerdo como era su cartera.-

-. Yo creo que era una marrón o negra…- dijo mientras sacaban las billeteras.- veamos…está es la del gordo.- mostrando una de dibujos.- esta la de la señora…- mientras buscaban más y más.-

-. Esta es…- mientras se la daba a Kagome para que la revisara.-

-. Señor Sesshomaru Taisho.- dijo leyendo sus credenciales.- Edad, 23 años, viejo para mi gusto…no crees.-

-. Si…- mientras acaba otra Cartera.- y esta es la del hermanito…- leyendo también los credenciales.- Inuyasha…. 18 años…hay lastima que tengamos novio…-

-. Señoritas.- mientras Sesshomaru hacia una seña muy explicita.-

-. A sí.- mientras le devolvían lo robado.- lo siento.- mientras veía a su amiga la pelo negro.- bueno mejor nos vamos.- mientras procedían a marcharse-

-. A donde creen que van.- pregunto Inuyasha.- mi hermano hizo mucho papeleo para que se quedaran con nosotros.-

Un balde de agua fría con azufre, así había sido la noticia…Ahora tenían-

-. ¡Familia!- mientras ambas juntaban sus caras y caían poco a poco.-

* * *

gracias por leer!!!... el siguiente capi sera algo como así. lluvia poderes y un malestar general que provo...Burbujas 


	3. uno dos MAGIC!

* * *

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio ...gracias por las opiniones 

rviews!

* * *

Un dos tres ¡Magic! 

Una semana, sin robos, lujurias, espantos, acción, adrenalina, y sobre todo bromas, ellas deberás les encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, les encantaba las miradas de tontos que ponían sus victimas, que viejos tiempo.-

-. Buenos días.- dijeron ambas.-

-. Buenos días señoritas…-dijo la anciana pendiente de que no tomaran ningún objeto punzante.-

-. Por dios, no la vamos a matar…no nos conviene.- empezó a discutir Ayame.-

-. Si lo hacemos perdemos los lujos…-

-. No vale la pena...-

-.Se van a…-

-. Buenos días…-dijeron ambos hermanos.-

-¿Cómo esta la gran Kaeda?- preguntó Inuyasha-

-. Muy bien Inuyasha…-mirando al joven.- saluda también a tus huéspedes…-

-. Hola.- dijo con desprecio.-

-. JA…-respondió Kagome.- a mi no me saludas con desprecio, no tengo dinero ni mucho menos familia pero lo que tengo de cerebro es lo que a ti te falta de educación…-

-. Tiene razón…Kagome tiene demasiado cerebro…-

-. Buenos días señoritas.- tratando de calmar aquella situación de conflicto.- anoche no tuvimos el placer de hablar bien…-

-. Cierto…discúlpenos señor Taisho por nuestra gran descortés…- dijo Kagome, la cual sorprendía a Sesshomaru por sus palabras.- Mi amiga es Ayame y yo soy Kagome…-

-. Ninguna de las dos tiene apellidos…-

-. Yo si señor…mi amiga desde nacimiento no sabe su apellido por razones que no vienen al caso….- Respondió con mucha educación.- mi apellido es Kagome Higurashi, y no, no tuve una gran educación como las que ustedes de seguro obtuvieron…-

-. Dígame señorita quiere tomar algo…- pregunto la señora mayor sorprendida de lo educada que podía llegar hacer la joven.-

-. Yo no…-

-. Yo quisiera por favor un té de jazmín si le es posible por favor.-

-. Claro…-

-. Y díganme de donde aprendieron tanta…-

-. Yo desde pequeña, estoy acostumbrada…-

-. Y yo pues…desde no se, desde que conozco a Kagome…-

-. Claro…de seguro tú familia te abandono y aprendiste eso en una casa cualquiera siendo la sirvienta de alguien.-

-. Eso a ti no te importa….al menos yo tengo educación tú en cambio eres un cerdo que habla…imbecil.-

-. Prefiero no discutir con una descerebrada como tú…-

-. Te apuesto a que tengo mucho más cerebro que tú…- reto

-. No lo creo…-

-. Si lo creo…es más creo que deberíamos demostrar quien es el más inteligente aquí…-

-. Pues yo creo lo mismo…-

-. Bien…pero a mí modo…- dijo mirando.- si me dices cuantas clases de demonios hay…-

-. Pues hay unos…mil…-

-. No seas imbecil…hay desde duendes hasta ogros, ninfas, elfos, híbridos, hombres lobo, no puedes enumerarlos hay demasiadas razas como para que tú me digas que hay mil clases…-

-. Bueno es que…-

-. No sabes nada…veamos, cual es la diferencia entre una ninfa y un elfo.-

-. Que uno es más poderoso que otro.-

-. En que sentido…-

-. En que uno crea fuego y el otro no…-

-. Si eres tonto…Una ninfa vive por siempre, mientras el elfo vive mucho más que en un demonio pero no es inmortal…-

-. Bien…-

-. Ahora ultima pregunta…- pensando un poco la pregunta que haría.- Que soy yo…-

-. Una humana-

-.y…-

-. Eres buena haciendo preguntas.- interrumpió Sesshomaru.- mi hermano es muy despistado para ese tipo de cosas, no te molestes en preguntarle una pregunta tan fácil…-

-. Bien…- mientras se bajaba de la larga silla.- Ayame…tenemos que buscar una nueva aventura…-

-. Claro…necesitamos divertirnos…si no les importa claro.-

-. En lo absoluto…-

-. Claro…pero ten cuidado de que alguien te aplaste pulgarcito…- dijo para luego escuchar varios crujidos de cristales.- rotos…-

-. ¡Idiota!- grito mientras desaparecía

-. Es una bruja…y su amiga también lo es…Imbecil…- dijo mientras al tacto que tocaba su baso de jugo se rompía totalmente.- de tú mesada vas a pagar todos los vidrios…-

-. ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamo el chico-

* * *

jejeje me dicen sus opiniones...quiero aclarar de que si no me dejan suficientes reviews me voy a atrasar!!!...¬¬ me envian sus comentarios eh 


	4. La nena

para empezar sorry por hacerlos esperar el fic de mis tres hombres y yo tendra que esperar un rato porque no me llega la inspiracion, para este fic me puse un poco tonta si y por eso le sugiero que escuchen ricardo arjo con LA NENA...luego les explico el porque...FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

DE REGALO UN REVIEW!!!

* * *

Empecemos… ¿de donde vienes?

Inuyasha estaba un tanto molesto tubo que pagar todos los vidrios rotos de su hogar, y todo por culpa de ella, esa mosca muerta no le importaba, era una molesta, su actitud era muy particular, altanera, rebelde, burlona, mal educada, linda, tierna, bonita, joven, educada, claro en su momento…

-. Señorita Kagome.- dijo Sesshomaru.- como se encuentra.-

-. Muy bien…- dijo.- si me disculpa debo de hacer cosas más importantes.-

-. Si…- dijo mientras pensaba un poco.- pero antes de irte, quisiera saber un poco más de usted y de su amiga.-

-. Claro…- mientras pensaba.- Ayame es una chica que yo conocí en el orfanato, la dejaron desde bebe, así que no puedo saber mucho de sus parientes, lo único que le podría decir es que su familia no dejo rastro alguno…-

-. Ya veo…y dígame¿Cuál es tú pasado?-

-. Mi pasado…- pensó recordando a su familia.- mi familia…ella está muerta…- dijo mientras se retiraba, a ella no le gustaba hablar de su familia…

Si ella tubo una familia la cual ella amo mucho, desde pequeña se le fue inculcada la educación y el respeto por las personas, eran de clase medía, podían comprar lo necesario y hasta un poco más, a sus nueve años antes del cumpleaños de su madre, sucedió, desde pequeña tenía actividades y preferencias en la vida…

No fue hasta que un día todo su mundo se hizo pequeño…

Flash Back.

_-. Buenos día…abuelita…- dijo una pequeña de nueve años.- _

_-. Buen día joven…-dijo, a seguir hicieron lo que hacían todas las mañanas, rezar, rezar por la salud, rezar por la familia, rezar… _

_Se preparo y fue directamente a desayunar, su familia completa sentada, su madre, su padre y su pequeño hermano de tres años de edad, desayuno y se despidió de su familia. _

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Inuyasha…-dijo volteándose para ver a su hermano menor.- por favor llama a Myooga, y pide que investigue a los Higurashi…-

-. Para que…no valga la pena investigar a esa chica.-

-. No lo creo…- dijo.

Kagome, se encontraba mirando desde el tejado de la casa la maravillosa vista que ofrecía, la casa era sumamente grande, arriba de unas colinas verdes, los árboles, el aroma fresco, todo era maravilloso, le recordaba tanto a su pequeña casa…

Flash Back.

_La mañana, todo marchaba perfecto, mamá la despida en la puerta, ella se despida con un "adiós, mamá", se alegre ver a su chofer, lo saluda. _

_-. Donde iremos hoy.- pregunta su chofer.- _

_-. A la escuela…- dijo la pequeña.- _

_-. Bien…suba la princesa a su carroza que la llevara directo a su lugar de estudios…- dijo el chofer de mirada Café.- _

_-. Gracias…- subió.- _

_Un auto la ve, a su chofer le indica por medio de una seña, que la hora ha llegado… _

_Se rompe el vidrio de la derecha, y un arma apunta al chofer, y la pequeña se ahoga en gritos y lagrimas de miedo… _

_-. Silencio si no quieres morir…- dijo el desconocido.- _

_-. Señor, no tenemos ad…- un grito ahogado desde atrás sonaba mientras que ahora un cuerpo inerte se deslizaba por el asiento… _

_-. Tomen a la niña…y no dejen rastros.- la voz que advirtió y asesino a su chofer daba órdenes para luego no ver más nada… _

Fin del Flash Back…

-. Kagome…-

-. Dime…-

-. Tengo una duda…- preguntó su amiga.- debemos quedarnos realmente aquí…

-. No lo se, no nos caería mal un lugar estable por un tiempo…-

-. Tienes razón…-dijo tomando asiento.- además me gusta mucho esto…-

-. A mi también…-pensó.- me recuerda a mi hogar…-

-. Sabes…algunas veces prefiero no tener recuerdos de mi familia…- miro a su amiga.- así no me deprimo, porque la única familia que he tenido has y siempre serás tú…-

-. Lo mismo digo Aye…- dijo mientras recordaba.-

Flash Back.

_La pequeña estaba debajo de alguien lo sabía porque uno de sus pies le oprimía la espalada, estaban en carro en dirección a su perdición, la pequeña no sabía ni sabe porque…el ¿Por qué alguien como ella está en esa situación tan desagradable?, ya no sabía los días ni las horas, no sabía nada… _

_-. Hey…ahora para donde iremos…- preguntó uno de sus captores.- _

_-. Iremos para California…- _

_-. Debemos darnos prisa la policía en Japón ya descubrió a Kanna en el aeropuerto…- _

_-. Eso no nos importa a nosotros….- _

_La chica tenía miedo, Habían parado en una casa muy vieja, ella no se imaginaba de los conflictos que tendría con su mente desde ese día hasta dentro de diez meses más _

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Y dime…- dijo Sesshomaru mirando al hombro.- porque no encuentras nada de ellos.-

-. No lo se…-

-. Crees que nadie quiere saberlo.-

-. Eso creo…-dijo dando unos archivos.- aunque averigüe…solo encontré que esa chica es alguien sin mucho dinero…

-. Entiendo…-

Flash back

_Las llamadas se hacían de esperar, sus padres se encontraban desesperados y ya no encontraban más esperanza, la madre estaba hecha un saco de nervios y ya no aguantaba, su padre buscaba, ya no era aquel hombre agradable y pacífico, era violento, ellos solo querían recuperar a su hija sana y salva¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?, es que ¿habían hecho algo malo para merecer tanta angustia?, ya nada valía para ellos… _

_Sonó el teléfono, y una voz manipulada hablo rápidamente, sin mucho tiempo los oficiales no pudieron rastrear la llamada, en otra parte una chica, con el pelo largo y maltratado pensaba que podía hacer, lo había intentado todo, no sabe que algunos cometemos errores y por eso hay gente de esa raza, malvada, son una escoria, no sabe si duerme o si esta despierta, todo es tan confuso, mas flaca… _

_Se pacta le entrega días después, el miedo se ríe de todos y se toma las manos, la nena ya no sabe que hacer, extraña el sol, ya hasta lo comienza a olvidar…. _

_La nena ya lleva 11 meses sin ir al valet… _

_Unos días después es trasladada, y no sabe porque la angustia mata, todo es casi perfecto, pero hasta que los secuestradores y el pobre padre hecho trizas los ve cargar un bulto, todo bien, pero en eso se escucha la voz de… _

_Su tío… _

_El se dio cuenta así que tomo el dinero y arrojo a la nena hacía un río dando un tiro cerca del brazo es esquivado pero eso la lleva… _

_A su perdición…- _

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Dime…solo aparece que su familia fue…-

-. Ni lo digas…es una pena como murieron…- dijo el detective.- la chica de seguro no recuerda muchas cosas, quizás recuerde su secuestro, y un poco de su familia, pero dime, alguien de América puede irse de Japón sin dinero, sin conocer…nada.-

-. Si lo entiendo…- dijo.- de seguro algo paso, para que llegara hasta aquí, lo que quiero saber es como… tú crees que sea bueno hablar con ella.-

-.no…es un tema delicado…- mirando al ambarino.- yo no soy psicólogo pero lo que puedo decir y aconsejar, es que te ganas su confianza, no creo que quieras decirle todo esto de un golpe, de seguro no lo acepta, y segundo, que cuando lo hagas decirle que tienes su apoyo si necesita algo…-

-. En cuanto a la otra chica…que me dice.-

-. Nada interesante…no conseguí nada, solo los registros de su escape junto con la otra, esta si que esta sola, en sus archivos aparece mucho las palabras anónimo…-

-. Crees que su familia se haya ocupado de ella en el orfanato.-

-. Lo dudo…lo que te sugiero es que hables primero con la chica secuestrada luego con la otra, que mejor manera de saber algún chisme si es de alguien como ella…- tomando sus cosas para marcharse.- los niños siempre se enteran de cuentos muy interesante…-

-. Gracias, por la información….-

-. No hay de que ya sabe donde llamar si surge algún inconveniente.-

-. Claro.-

Lego la noche en cuestión de minutos y con ella recuerdos de la Hechicera, todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando, muy pocas veces los Taisho usaban el comedor, pero ya que no estaban solos debían usarlos todos sentados comiendo, una mente ausente se preocupaba en recordar lo más trágico de su vida.

Flash Back.

_La niña ya no sabía nada, trato y trato pero el río la llevo hasta un lugar que ella desconocía, dos hombres la vieron y la salvaron, la llevaron hasta su hogar, un lugar modesto y pulcro.- _

_-. Dime niña, quien eres…-pregunto uno de los hombres.- _

_-. Me Llamo Kagome…- _

_-. Bien, y donde están tus padres, que sucedió para que pararas al río de esa manera.- _

_-. Mi familia…- pensando en la última pregunta, recordó la voz de su tío, si volvía nada sería igual y la matarían sin dudarlo un segundo a si que prefirió no hablar más, de ella.- no tengo familia…. _

_-. Oh…-exclamo uno de los hombres.- escucha, nosotros iremos a otro lugar ya que no somos de aquí a si que…puedes quedarte un orfanato….- _

_-. Por mi no hay problema.- dijo la pequeña, ahora su vida tomaría un giro distinto, estaría viva, sus padres sufrirían pero lo superarían y seguirían y nadie saldría herido, recordó un pequeño encuentro con su tío y padre. _

_Flash Back _

_Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban dos voces la primera era inconfundible era la de su padre y la segunda era la de…su tío. _

_-. Tú mujer debió ser mía…ella- _

_-. Pero ella no te amo.- dijo.- _

_-. Pagaras por todo el dolor que me has hecho tú y tú familia morirán uno por uno empezando por tú hija mayor…- L pequeña salio sumamente asustada de aquel espacio, no quería oír más.- _

_Fin del Flash Back. _

_La pequeña recordó y no quiso ver más a su familia, porque lo más seguro es que ya ellos estuvieran muertos… _

_-. Gracias de todas maneras…- dijo.- por la comida y la ropa.- _

_-. No hay que agradecer nada pequeña… _

Fin del Flash Back.

-.Kagome, me pasas la sal.-

-. Si claro…- dijo

-. Oye Kagome ya decidiste que vamos hacer aquí.-

-. Claro.- saliendo de sus pensamientos.- vamos a estudiar total nos faltan tres meses para que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, así que yo me podré ir y te llevare con migo…claro si es que el hermano mayor lo permite.-

-. Por mi no hay problema mientras se comporten.-

-. Por eso no abra proble cierto Ayame.-

-. Cierto K…- mientras seguía con su comida.-


End file.
